Igai Hyōji
(Loosely) Six Chaos Saints |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Head of Recruitment Operations |previous occupation = Mage |team = None |partner = None |base of operations = Wandering |relatives = None |marital status = Single |alias = The Carnival of Darkness (闇の謝肉祭 Yami no Shanikusai) |magic = }} Igai Hyōji (氷時遺骸 Hyouji Igai "Lit"; Corpse Remaining at the Time of Ice) is a noticeably powerful who has seemingly allied himself with the as a mercenary for hire. Although it is unknown if he has any other affiliations at all, as his goals are a mystery, one could say. Igai is the rival to Seireitou Takahashi, a prominent swordsman within Fiore. Like Seireitou, Igai is noted for his mastery over the magical arts and swordsmanship, and is known among dark mages as, The Carnival of Darkness (闇の謝肉祭 Yami no Shanikusai). It appears that after being sought out by Simon Khozak, Igai has now allied himself with the Six Chaos Saints for unexplained reasons, though he does seek to further their goals. Appearance Igai bears the appearance of a young male in his late-teenage years, with a lean, but surprisingly muscular figure, blue eyes, pale skin and sharp facial features. Igai's hair is neck-length and is of a white colour, his fringe parts both ways, almost evenly, with a single strand of hair falling to the right of his nose, some of his hair also flares out to the side, this is most noticeable with the hair that is nearer to his face. Igai's attire is simple, consisting of a white-hooded jacket with brown fur on the hood over a blue, sleeveless, v-necked shirt and black pants. He seems to wield his sword with his right-hand, in a noticeable reverse grip. Personality Igai could be considered a rude individual who noticeably possesses a sharp tongue at almost all times. Retaining an abnormally calm demeanor, much like his rival. Unlike him however, Igai will shoot out mocking insults in something many call, "rapid-fire mode." His continuous barrage of comments tend to annoy those around him, and he rarely ever keeps his mouth silent, although he is capable of doing so, he never wishes to. Igai, normally calm and reserved, has shown great analytic ability, observing both his opponents and surroundings before taking any action at all. He is also skilled in the art of manipulation, forming a facade of his personality to adjust to the current situation, rarely ever forming bonds with any individual, due to his rather horrid past. Igai rarely ever wishes to fight in a battle, and never tries to kill an opponent with a head-on assault in his first movement. Igai's sharp tongue however, is usually the spark of most, if not, all the battles he encounters, as such, Igai is rather bloodthirsty in some aspects, as he seemingly takes great pleasure inside battle. At the least, from a visual perspective. Although nobody can truly deduce what is going on in Igai's mind as his viewpoints, mannerisms, and even his very posture, is constantly in a facade. Layered upon thousands of different alias', reputations, Igai himself is an enigma of an individual, and someone that can't be understood without extreme patience, something not many, if any are able to keep for long. In a battle with multiple opponents, Igai is noted to be very brutal, and can be considered to be somewhat destructive as well. Although he normally fights with calm, cold precision, his strikes are extremely torturous. Instead of quickly ending a battle, he will savour it, continuously slice and dice his opponent until they have bathed in their own blood completely. He is seemingly uncaring of his own situation in a battle, regardless of himself winning or losing. Although it should be noted, that in dire times, he will try his hardest to win, regardless of what happens to his opponent. However, this only happened before Igai changed himself completely. Relationships Simon Khozak: Stephen: History Igai's history is virtually unknown, although it is known that he has had a very painful life until he became a dark mage and mastered magic. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Enhanced Magical Power: Igai is reputed to be in possession of a very foul magical presence, it is far more sinister than a standard mage, and is reputed to be in league with high-class Dark Mages as a result. His magical presence, when exerted into a physical form, is similar to a haze, engulfing the environment in a dark, and potentially toxic substance to those with weaker wills. Igai has been noted to use a variety of high-level spells in rapid succession without tiring. It is only after unnecessary consumption of magical energy that Igai truly tires. Master Magician: Igai is a magician of masterful caliber, utilising his skill in a variety of magics towards his advantage. Noted to be a practitioner of a variety of magics, Igai, despite his young age has gained a degree of mastery in all these magics, some more so than others. Even so, Igai's primary mastery comes from his grand skill in , mastering it to a degree where he can effortlessly misplace himself and reappear in only a moment's notice. This skill, combined with his truly devastating swordsmanship and more particularly, his unique skills, he is able to devastate most opponents effortlessly. Included in his arsenal are the potent sealing magics, and . Although his skills in this magic aren't to the particular skill that and have demonstrated, he has indeed shown to use these magic effectively in combat, using them to overwhelm slower or multiple enemies offensively with Amaterasu, while defending himself effectively with Maximum Defense Seals. His skills have been regarded by Seireitou as "formidable" and he is known to be one of the few who can fight on-par with him, at the least, with those that he knows. Master Swordsmanship: Igai is a swordsman of the highest caliber, and like many, uses it as his primary form of combat. Igai's skill lies in the Reverse Grip form of bladed combat. His skill with this is enough to parry and counter most attacks without straining himself. His style, although not purely defensive, isn't on the complete offensive like most. His skills rely in the distribution of force on his sword, a result of it's master craftsmanship, any attack that goes against it is inevitably weakened, through a distribution of the explosive force from individual strikes, Igai's time parrying against attacks is much easier. When on the offensive, Igai is more-likely-than-not to hook his blade around the limb of an opponent, either slicing or completely cleaving it off dependent on his mood. If this isn't the approach he takes, then Igai will normally use either, upward slicing motions that cause light wounds, or a more peculiar fighting style of his. This involves building up the momentum of a slash through a movement such as a spin in the air, descending in a fall whilst in a slashing position, causing grievous damage. This, combined with his Teleportation, can become a severely injurious style to those who cannot counter him. Cunning: *'Expert Manipulator': *'Expert Strategist': (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) a magic that relies on the usage of bladed weapons combined with several different magics for a variety of effects. Igai has shown great mastery over this form of magic, using his skill with the blade and magic to create several different spells. *'Joshin no Tsuchi' (女神の槌 Hammer of the Goddes) is a innovate spell created and mastered by Igai. Forming the Amaterasu seals on his blade, Igai uses Teleportation to appear behind them and hook their neck beneath the blade. As a result, this spell is extremely deadly, and is only used when Igai wishes to destroy an opponent. Making even the slightest contact with the enemy using his blade, the seals create a truly immense shockwave, destroying the surrounding landscape and destroying his opponent unless they are able to somehow survive. In order to avoid this spell however, Igai uses teleportation to move out of the area in time so that he doesn't damage himself. As such, this is a dangerous spell to himself as well, if somehow the opponent is able to restrain him. *'Eijisu '(エイジス Aegis) another innovative spell that channels seals on his blade. However, instead of channeling Amaterasu, he channels the Maximum Defense Seals on the blade. Thus, at the moment of any contact with the blade, it automatically creates a towering shield which essentially repels any foreign presence without any warning. As a result of expanding at an enormous speed, this can cause close-ranged opponents to fly away by the amount of force conjured by this. The shield remains active for as long as Igai wishes, although it is straining on his magical power to do so. Igai is also able to limit the size of shield created by writing less formula on his blade, causing the size of the shield to decrease significantly. *'Kojinten' (個人展 One-Man Show) a simple spell in which Igai channels a number of different Amaterasu seals into his blade, then using teleportation at the instant that he attempts to repeatedly stab an opponent, he is instantaneously transported next to his target. At this moment, his reflexes cause him to stab an opponent multiple times at excessively fast speeds while each individual seal explodes inside his opponent, causing grievous internal injuries and bleeding. Although the injuries are never fatal, as the seals are very low in power, as cautioned by Igai, so that he is able to torture his opponent through pain. (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō) a form of magic that allows Igai to teleport himself in any direction or distance and appear in a specified area in only moments. However, the magic, when used by Igai is much more than simple teleportation. By using his own magical power, Igai is able to, not accelerate his own body, but in actuality, he is able to use it to close the distance of two separate distances. This is done by compressing his magical power, which, previously in the form of an invisible "rope"-like state, is then contracted by Igai himself to make the distance between two destinations only a step away. As such, through external eyes, Igai is shimmering through one area to another, similar to a flash, while all he is doing is moving one step away from his original position. As a result, Igai must maintain concentration for a brief moment whilst creating and compressing this rope, and must also visualise the position he will be teleported to beforehand. *'Direct Line' (瞬間移動, Dairekuto Rain) is a Teleportation Magic spell in which, through compressing the distance between any distance in a straight-line from him, he is able to reach that place in only a moment. As such, it is very effective for quick evasion, or if an opponent is in front of him, for an assault. *'Leapfrog' (飛躍 Hiyaku) a spell in which Igai takes upon the stance of him stabbing an opponent. Then, compressing the distance between himself and his opponent, wherever they may be, his blade stabs through them, commonly the arm, then, compressing the distance once again to teleport above them, he slashes them overhead on their shoulder causing great pain to them. *'Choice of Two Evils' (痛し痒し Itashikayushi) a spell in which Igai, through making contact with another individual, is able to momentarily infuse their magical power with his own. Layering it upon his own, he can then, through compression of a distance, send them anywhere he wishes alongside himself. This can be used for both rescue or in combat. He commonly uses it in combat, sending his opponents high up into the air, and then, leaving them up there to fall while he teleports down. Although he makes sure the distance isn't too large so that the opponent may still fight him. (天照魔法陣 Amaterasu Mahōjin) (lit. Illuminating Heaven Seals also known as a Magical Seals of Goddess of the Sun) a form of magic in which Igai is able to create several formula using only his mind to say them and then using his hand motions to direct towards the ground. Igai's own explanation of this magic is that seals are actually sealed, raw magical energy from Igai himself. Placed into the ground and detonated by himself, the effects created by this magic are catastrophic, being able to destroy his immediate surroundings without much effort and create truly immense shockwaves if he so desires. However, Igai's speed in casting these spells is noticeably much lower than , taking at the least 15-20 seconds to draw and activate a formula. However, Igai notes that the higher speed the user casts these seals at, the more "messy" the seals are, thus, the effects are far less controlled. A result of this, Igai has shown rather high control over the actual impact his spells have, being able to seal their destructive radius to a certain area, or expand it to it's furthermost distance. *'Formula 005' (天照五式 Amaterasu Go Shiki) is the lowest formula number Igai has mastered during his travels. Using his blade to draw formula, similar to how draws his, Igai creates a circle of rotating formula, which, when activated by Igai, let out a large amount of raw energy in the form of an energy blast. This is able to destroy most in it's path with ease, although considerable defenses may block this. *'Formula 020' (天照二十式 Amaterasu Nijū Shiki) is one of his most favoured formulas. Igai draws several formula around his opponent(s), similar to a diamond shape when completed. Then, detonating every formula one at a time, Igai provides only a moment's chance for his opponent to escape while being bombarded with shockwaves of large power. The torture caused by this spell is the reason why Igai likes using this spell against many opponents. *' ' (天照二十八式 Amaterasu Nijūhachi Shiki) Igai draws three circular seals in front of his person, with them expanding in size and a circular-shaped formula around his opponent. Then, detonating the formula by simply projecting his palm into the three circular seals, they let out raw magical energy, primarily in the form of a sphere of untamed magical power, it explodes as a tremendously powerful shockwave which devastates the surrounding area. However, it can be blocked by a seal of considerable strength, or another defensive maneuver. (最大防御魔法陣 Saidai Bōgyo Mahōjin) are a set of seals that allow Igai to inhibit another sealed base attack, such as Amaterasu formulas. However, the true effects were never seen through Hades' and battle, due to Hades' raw power being supplemented with "The Heart". However, Igai has shown the usage of these seals to be rather intricate in it's casting yet their mechanics are rather simple. Drawing Magical Seals imbued with extremely condensed magical energy, this energy is not "raw" like the Amaterasu seals, but rather, when released, it is kept into a barrier form. This barrier form can be considered similar to Sphere of Will Magic, albeit the effects can vary dependent on the formula used. Due to it's complexities, it takes Igai at the least 10 seconds to perform a basic spell by condensing magical energy, drawing the formula and then projecting it as a barrier of some sort. However, more intricate spells or spells with a larger radius cost more time and energy. *' ' (三柱神 Sanchūshin) used in Makarov's struggle to no effect, Igai learned this spell from an unnamed source and seemingly knows it's effects. Creating several seals, he condenses them in the form of three pillars which surround him and the seal he is inhibited in. It surrounds him in a triangular shape and at the moment before a seal's execution, the user crushes the seals power, causing the explosion created to be noticeably less in power. *'Repulsive Light' (撃退光 Gekitai Hikari) also used by Makarov during his battle against Hades, but unnamed at the time. Moving their hands in an intricate pattern, magical power is sealed into the form of seals which surround the user in a spherical form. Then, once the opponent is attacked by another offensive seal, the seals take the damage for the user and using extreme speed and force, expand, which negates any damage the user takes. However, subsequently, the user is in a stationary position for a few seconds, thus being susceptible to damage right after the seal has been used. Trivia *Igai, despite having a large amount of magical and physical skill, does possess weaknesses. These mostly stem from the instant time-frames that he can be attacked in, but he's also susceptible to other forms of magic. Behind the Scenes *The images of the character were drawn by deviantart user, Zanpakuto-Leader. All credit obviously goes to him for his excellent work. Although there was one edit made by me, which was the black background. This was ONLY done in order to make the picture more visible to users on the wiki. Category:Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Sword user Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage